herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heroes Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- The user page needs work. What do you mean "User Page"? Groxiuos 22:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) We don't need a naruto page. 22:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) These Heroes Have Abilities Strength Staminas And Super Powers They Always Stop Evil. This wiki is full of spam and desperately needs admins to ban the trolls and destroy the pages they have made, which easily make up half the content of this wiki Pledge 15:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Aldo Raine Someone should add Lt Aldo Raine from Ingourious Basterds to the site oops someone did RJ Raccoon (talk) 19:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC)RJ-Raccoon Wiki Icon Men, I think it's about time to change the icon of this wiki. Villains wiki has one - of cunning villain. Maybe we should add one? Lets require a sign-in contribution policy. Over the passed few weeks I have seen a lot, a LOT of vandalism from non-named contributors. I strongly urge we resolve the problem by making additions to this wiki require signing up, otherwise those of us who do take it seriously will constantly be playing clean up. I work hard on my articles not just the time it takes typing but also fact checking and routinely combing my works for grammatical and spelling errors. Please don't make that work mean as much as a misspelled sentence fragments about Emperor Palpatine and Jason Vorhees being heroes. Villains Wiki has a registration policy, so should we. If only register members can edit/add articles we will know who to warn/suspend/ban and can keep them off for abuse. Mesektet (talk) 02:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you, I saw one time that someone tried to get rid of Helena Harper in the wiki without even logging in. (Swoobatman (talk) 04:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC)) Galleries There's an increasing number of galleries on this wiki and yet the character pages are pretty light in terms of content. Why not just take the galleries down and move their pictures to the individual pages? I mean let's be honest, a gallery of heroes eating isn't exactly page-worthy.Malcasablanca (talk) 05:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Wiki's Are Stupid.' They say anyone can edit them put stuff on there that is a liar. Because there is alway something they hate and they get mad at you for putting it on the Wiki. The Peiople on them are liars are rude. Category for Headline Articles Question; Who are the Headline articles? I know that Captain America is one of them, but shouldn't there be a category for Headline Articles? --Venage237 15:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) About HFH I was thinking: December 2014: Naruto Uzumaki January 2015: Quasimodo from Disney February 2015: Katara March 2015: Ryu Hayabusa April 2015: Princess Anna May 2015: Ichigo Kurosaki June 2015: Po July 2015: Fa Mulan August 2015: Raiden from Mortal Kombat September 2015: Princess Merida October 2015: Jack Skellington November 2015: Vegeta December 2015: Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) KInd-Hearted Heroes Category Is there any reasons why its getting erased? Invasiongineer059 (talk) 22:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) i like good guys and i like good girls too i love good guys in movies Friendly Species suggestion New Infobox Heading: Friendly Species? Basically, heroic version of the villains wiki "hostile species" heading above certain infoboxes "e.g. Daleks". Replace the bad traits completely with the good, but keep the scope same. Humans are discounted from this because of their ability to do both good and bad, though there are more good humans than bad in real life and in fiction. The Asari are a good species to start with if this is implemented. CommanderOz (talk) 11:01, October 29, 2017 (UTC)